


Возвращение

by MilvaBarring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring





	Возвращение

— Ты превратился в крысу?!

Локи пожимает плечами.

— Кому-то ведь нужно было выпустить из квантового мира этого вашего насекомого, а я не хотел светиться перед камерами.

Тору хочется схватить его за грудки и трясти, пока не получит ответы, но он боится, что стоит прикоснуться к Локи даже пальцем, и тот развеется, как туман.

— Возможно, у тебя были веские причины скрываться, брат, и притворяться мертвым, — медленно произносит Тор. — Но неужели ты не мог...

— Передать весточку?

На бескровных губах Локи появляется улыбка, но его взгляд не меняется. Локи выглядит больным — даже хуже, чем тогда, в Нью-Йорке, когда работал на Таноса. Его лицо осунулось, щеки запали, и хоть глаза блестят, но это нездоровый блеск. Неожиданно Тор понимает, что ему хочется отвернуться, но он продолжает смотреть.

— Мне нужно было время, брат, — продолжает Локи. — Нужно было восстановить тело и магию. Возвращение к жизни — нелегкий процесс, тебе ли не знать?

Тор смотрит. Замечает мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз, сухую натянутую кожу на скулах, что-то светлое поблескивает в волосах — неужто седина? Но когда Локи неожиданно срывается с места, он движется стремительно и плавно, как раньше, как до Таноса и сломанной шеи, и до одиночной камеры в Асгарде, и снова до Таноса и до падения с Биврёста. Он перетекает, как вода, устраивается у Тора на коленях и неожиданно оказывается повсюду — Тор видит перед собой расплывающееся лицо, вдыхает запах, его ладони вдруг оказываются на спине Локи, очень костлявой спине, но знакомой до последнего позвонка, и Тор вдруг опускает голову, прижимаясь лицом к плечу, чувствуя, как брат одной рукой перебирает его дреды, а второй поглаживает живот.

— Ты горевал, — говорит Локи. — Ты разрушал себя все эти годы. Но это не страшно.

— Не страшно? — глухо переспрашивает Тор.

— Мы посадим тебя на диету и ты снова станешь красивым и сильным, как и положено моему брату.

Тор отстраняется, и наконец видит знакомые насмешливые искорки в его глазах.

— А если не получится? — выдыхает он.

— Сделать тебя красивым? — Локи склоняется к нему, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием и шепчет прямо в губы: — Если не получится, придется любить тебя таким, какой ты есть.


End file.
